


If Anyone Needs Me, I Have My Phone

by quagsirechannel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Dirty Talk, Guilt, Kickassia, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Brain loses his loyalty to the Nostalgia Critic, and takes the opportunity to reconcile with the Cinema Snob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anyone Needs Me, I Have My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, for the kink meme.

The Nostalgia Critic was a real wanker. No more video reviews? Killing Santa Christ? Film Brain had had enough. He'd bent over backwards for the Critic, dying to get some sort of recognition for everything he'd done, and he wound up getting shit in return. He planned to join the resistance to get back at Kickassia's dictator, who were wearing thin after Dr. Insano was defeated, but there was no way in hell that they'd trust him enough to let him in after he'd gotten the Cinema Snob banished. He needed to reconcile with him, but how? That's when he remembered the Snob's final words before departing Kickassia:

_"If anyone needs me, I have my phone."_

***

"Nnnnyello?"

"Hey, Cinema Snob? It's uh...It's Film Brain. Have you got a moment?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, then a sigh. "What do you want, fetus?"

"I just...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for getting you banished. I-it's not a good reason, but I was just trying to be loyal to the Critic."

"Oh? Then why are you apologizing? That doesn't seem like a very 'loyal' thing to do."

Film Brain, tried to answer, but his voice wouldn't come out. He felt a lump in his throat start to form.

"Unless...did something happen to make you question your loyalty to the Critic?" Snob inquired.

Then the waterworks started. "He doesn't appreciate a bloody thing I do for him! And he killed Santa Christ!" Film Brain was sobbing loudly into the receiver.

"Okay kid, okay. Quit crying. Listen, why don't you come to my motel room and we'll talk about it or something?"

Film Brain sniffed. "Okay..."

***

Film Brain knocked on the door to the Cinema Snob's motel room, and he answered with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and without his trademark suit jacket. He took a puff, then ushered the boy in.

"Sit down," he said as he put out his cigarette. Film Brain sat on the bed and the Snob flopped down next to him. He was about to ask him what exactly happened when the kid threw his arms around his neck and starting crying again.

"I'm so sorry I got you banished! I just wanted the Critic to notice me! Now everything's gone to shit and it's all my fault! I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

"Wow, okay," Snob said in shock. "Okay, alright, I get it!" He pushed Film Brain back a bit, just enough so that he could look at him without taking his arms off. "Listen, snitching to the Critic was a dick move. But you said you're sorry and you seem like you mean it, so it's fine. I forgive you."

"Thanks," Film Brain choked out. "Will you come with me to the resistance? They're really in a bad place right now, and you're the smartest guy I know so you'd be a really big help."

The Snob laughed. "Sure thing, kid," he said as he tousled the blonde mop of hair.

"Thank you so much. You're so nice." Film Brain smiled, then blushed as he realized his arms were still wrapped around the Snob. He went to pull away, but the Snob stopped him.

"Hey," he said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really fuckin' adorable?"

Film Brain froze as the Cinema Snob leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and almost chaste, not what he'd expect from the older reviewer. When the young Brit started kissing back, he felt a tongue swipe across his lips and he opened his mouth to let it enter. The Snob pushed his onto his back so that he was on top of him, and he felt himself getting hard.

The Snob pulled back and looked a little guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this. You're upset and I'm like 10 years older than you--"

"You're not really gonna stop now, are you?" Film Brain cut him off and proceeded to tug on the older man's shirt. Snob laughed, and let the younger boy pull it all the way off before doing the same to him. He leaned in and started sucking on the boy's collar bone, and he reached down to unzip his pants. He pulled on the waistband and Film Brain shimmied out of them. He blushed and looked away now that he was completely exposed, but the older man cupped his chin and turned his head, saying, "I wanna see your pretty face."

Snob spit on his index finger and circled the blonde's tight entrance before gently pushing in. Film Brain hissed and tensed at the intrusion.

"Shh, just relax, baby." When he finally did, the Snob slowly pushed in and out, then slipped a second digit in, eliciting all sorts of writhing and cute whimpering from the boy.

"Oh God, just fuck me already!" Film Brain said, barely above a whisper.

The Cinema Snob stopped for a moment, looking hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Fuck me now."

Snob, still a little worried, removed his fingers and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and positioned it at the entrance, then slowly, oh so slowly, pushed in. When he was completely inside, he stopped, waiting for some sign that the boy was ready for him to move. He took his cue when Film Brain moved his hips around, trying to feel more of the man. The Snob start thrusting at a moderate pace, trying to find the sweet spot inside him. He leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear.

"You like that? God you're so tight and hot. You feel so good baby."

When the Snob finally found that wonderful bundle of nerves and grazed against it, Film Brain felt white heat sear all throughout his body and moaned loudly. The Snob sped up his thrusts, leaving the young blonde barely able to say anything other than "fuck, faster, harder" in between the audible moans and gasps.

The Snob grabbed Film Brain's neglected cock and began pumping in rhythm. "That's right baby, you love this. You look so beautiful like this. I want you to come for me, baby."

With that, Film Brain came hard. He tensed rapidly against the Snob's cock, sending him over the edge shortly after. He slid out and rolled onto his back, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was awesome," Film Brain said bluntly.

"Yeah, it really was."

***

After they got cleaned up and dressed, they headed for the door, ready to meet with the resistance.

"Before I go over there, I'm gonna go see if I can find that dynamite and dismantle it."

"I'll come with you then!" Film Brain in a shrill voice that made the Snob flinch.

"No, you should go ahead without me." Film Brain looked at him, feeling a little hurt. "I don't want you getting hurt or anything if I fuck up."

Film Brain was relieved and smiled up at the Snob. "Oh, okay. Then I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

Film Brain gave the man a hug and a small peck on the lips, then practically skipped down the halls of the motel.


End file.
